War of the First Coalition against Eleucea
The War of the First Coalition (declared in March, 2014, ended about one month later) was the first War among the Principality of Eleucea, and some of its loyal vassals, and the two rose-up Despotates of Trolea and Arnoria. Backstory In the preceding months, the Most Serene Principality of Eleucea, estabilished by the Prince Flavius David Konstantinos XIX of Byzantium, has growth hugely its power, becoming, from a little sea village, a powerful metropolis and a military superpower. Taking the control of most villages of the server, the Principality became dangerous for the stabiliy of its. Free cities and disloyal vassals declared war to the Principality, with the purpose to destroy the Principality and take its richness. The Coalition was led by the Despot Pierfrancesco Domila and his helper Favijay "Tivi" Vonuz. The coalized attack At the beginning, the Coalized forces succeeded to attack Eleucea, crossing the fortified borders without resistance, due to the lack of preparation of the Imperial Eleucean Army. When the Coalized forces came in front of the Constantinian Walls, the Imperial Army repulsed them beck without practically any loss, killing some infantry soldiers. The coalized army, then, came back near the Notre Ocean, when they engaged the eleucean forces in the "Battle of the waters". In this battle, Eleucea annihilated the Coalition, reporting an hugely impressive victory over the enemies. The Coalized Armies, then, divided in two divisions: the one led by Vonuz, who fortified at Trolea, and the one led by Domila, who entrenched near Arnoria. Battle of Trolea The Army in Trolea, while the Eleucean were marching over them, created some castles near their city. The Eleuceans Army, taking new attack strategies and using heavy artillery. The castels built by the Troleans, made for win infantry attacks, were crumbled by the Eleucean artillery fire, killing most of the Coalized forces and Vonuz, when he was trying to flee. After the fall of Trolea, what was burnt and totally destroyed, the Eleucean Imperial Army drove the Coalized Forces out of the Eleucean mainland, and pointed to the Arnos Strip, to engage the remaining enemy forces. Battle of Arnos Strip In the Battle of Arnos Strip, there was the first serious battle of the War. The Coalized forces built trenchs and assault cannons, killing one quarter of the Eleuceans soldiers. Anyway, the Eleuceans succeeded destroying the cannons, and retired their forces from the Battle. It was tactically important for the Coalized forces, because they forced the Eleuceans to travel into the Arnorian Sea, needing more time for the Cavalry Battle of Arnoria The Eleucean Infantry Forces, led by the Heir and Megas Domestikos of the Principality Flavius Karl Theodoros, landed on the Arnorian Coast. When they approached to the Town Walls, they got attacked and warded off by the Walls artillery. Then, they retreated to the coast and entrenchered. The Despot Domila ordered an attack with all of the Coalized cavalry, in the attempt to ultimately annihilate the eleucean infantry and win the war. Anyway, the eleuceans, defending the relics of the True Cross, won over the coalized forces, killing most of the light horsemen. The remaining heavy horsemen and the arnorian infantry reorganized, and prepared a new attack, what can change the tides of the war. After one half past hour, they started the charge over the fatigued and weak eleuceans, but in that moment, the Heavy Imperial Cavalry Army, led by the Price Flavius David Konstantinos XIX, attacked the right flank of the enemy, stopping the charge and killing all the coalized heavy horsemen. The infantry troops, shocked by the Prince's arrival, were crushed by the eleucean counter-attack, and the surviving coalized soldiers retired behind the walls. The Eleuceans, then, prepared the final attack, turning back on the assault cannons and the machine gun, open fire over the Walls, destroying them, sacking Arnoria and capturing Pierfrancesco Domila. Consequences The War resulted as a victory for the Eleuceans forces: anyway, they spent and wasted a significant part of the imperial richness, opening the way to the defeat in the War of the Second Coalition. Category:Eleucean Wars